Rain Sound
by Lynariae
Summary: Seul le bruit de la pluie pouvait l'apaiser autant. - DaeUp -


Depuis toujours le bruit de la pluie était apaisant pour lui. Probablement depuis ce jour de Mai où, durant une promenade en forêt, il s'était abrité dans un petit chalet et où il s'était endormi, bercé par le bruit de la pluie. Il devait avoir cinq ans à ce moment-ci et il était avec son grand frère de trois ans son ainé. Ils aimaient tout deux faire de grandes promenade en forêt et aller se reposer dans les chalets qu'ils trouvaient sur leur route. Les personnes à qui les propriétés appartenaient connaissaient bien les deux petits garçons et tout le monde s'extasiait sur combien ils étaient adorable.

Mais ces moments de bonheur avaient prit fin quand son grand frère, alors âgé de onze ans et quelques mois, avait trouvé la mort dans un accident de bus. L'enfant joyeux qu'il était s'était peu à peu refermé sur lui-même, teignant ses cheveux en blond dès l'âge de douze ans pour moins ressembler à son frère car tout le monde lui répétait qu'on aurait put les prendre pour des jumeaux et cachant la moitié de son visage derrière un masque noir partant du menton jusqu'à son nez. Ses parents l'avait peu à peu vu changer mais n'avait rien put y faire. Il n'avait plus jamais fait de promenades car les lieux lui rappelaient bien trop les moments de bonheur qu'il avait partagé avec son frère ainé.

C'est un jour de Mai qui vient de commencer à Busan alors que DaeHyun a pratiquement dix-huit ans, le mois prochain pour être exacte. Il est assit sur le rebord intérieur de sa fenêtre à regarder le soleil se lever. Comme chaque année à ce jour, il regarde ce magnifique tableau évoluer pendant plusieurs heures c'était une tradition avec son frère et, malgré la douleur de cette journée, c'est l'une des seules choses qu'il continuait de faire seul, avec vivre.

Il s'arrache finalement à cette contemplation vers les dix heures et essuie ses joues. Comme chaque année depuis la mort de son frère, les larmes roulent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. DaeHyun jette un coup d'œil au ciel puis va à la salle de bain. Il passe son visage sous le robinet pour effacer les dernières traces de ses pleurs puis essuie son visage. Retournant dans sa chambre, il regarde l'heure sur son portable : dix heures sept, il est dans les temps. Il enfile un jean foncé et un tee-shirt noir, agrémentant sa tenue d'une veste noire et de son incontournable masque. Il dévale les escaliers à la recherche de son iPod et le trouve devant le canapé. Après s'en être saisit, il réalise qu'il est seul chez lui, ses parents étant au travail. Le vingt-huit Mai est le seul jour de l'année où ses parents lui permettent de sécher les cours, comprenant l'importance de ce jour. Im met rapidement ses chaussures et prend la route de ce lieu qu'il visite une fois par an.

Longeant les allées bordées de pierres froides, DaeHyun en recherche une bien précise qu'il finit par trouver. Il s'assoit devant, détaillant chaque lettre gravée dans la roche. Etant enfant, combien de fois avait-il prononcé ce prénom ? Comme chaque année, il fait une sorte de ménage sur la tombe de son frère pour enlever les feuilles ou autre chose. Il redresse et bloque mieux derrière une pierre une vieille photo où l'on y distingue deux enfants souriant de toutes leurs dents. Cette photo avait été prise la veille de l'accident devant l'un des chalets de la forêt. Un vague sourire nostalgique prend place sur son visage avant qu'une vague de tristesse ne suive. Abaissant son masque, il dit :

- Tu me manques Hyung. Dans un mois, j'ai dix-huit ans et .. Tu es la seule chose que je veux en ce jour. Je sais bien que c'est impossible en j'en suis tellement triste.

Pendant plusieurs heures, il reste aux côtés de son frère lui confiant tous ses maux et écoutant le silence. Puis, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il prend la décision d'aller faire une promenade dans la forêt, voulant se retrouver dans ses souvenirs avec son ainé. Il se relève, remet son masque en place et époussette son jean. Sortant son iPod de sa poche, il glisse les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et prend le chemin de la forêt après avoir dit « à l'année prochaine » à la dalle froide. Il se souvient parfaitement du chemin qui mène jusqu'au chalet qu'ils préféraient aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Il marche lentement entre les arbres, perdu dans ses pensées et écoutant le chant des oiseaux, ayant enlevé son iPod à l'entrée de la forêt, quand il tombe sur une vue surprenant : une prairie verdoyante entoure le chalet de ses souvenirs et il y voit un jeune homme couché dans l'herbe, inexistante dans sa mémoire. Son regard se voile de tristesse quand il se rend compte des nombreuses années qui ont passé depuis sa dernière visite. De là où il est, il ne peut pas distinguer le visage du jeune homme, apercevant juste des cheveux châtains et il s'apprête à tourner les talons quand il entend une voix de femme dire :

- DaeHyun ? Jung DaeHyun, c'est bien toi ?

Il pose son regard sur la femme qui a parlé et découvre le visage ridée de madame Moon, la propriétaire du chalet. Il hocha la tête et s'approche doucement. La femme reprend :

- Cela va bien faire dix ans que je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu n'as pas tellement changé mais, cette couleur te va à ravir, elle illumine ton visage. Je suis contente de te revoir ici après toutes ses années surtout que .. Je pense savoir la raison de ton absence.

DaeHyun baisse le regard et la vieille femme se rend compte du malaise. Elle pose ses yeux bienveillants sur lui et dit :

- Tu veux entrer ? j'ai fait les cookies que tu aimais tant quand tu étais petite pour mon petit-fils, il peut bien t'en donner un peu. Et, tu ne déranges pas le moins du monde. Alors ?

- J'accepte.

Malgré le faible son dut au masque, madame Moon a entendu la réponse et un sourire tendre apparait sur son visage. Elle se tourne vers le jeune allongé dans l'herbe et l'appelle :

- JongUp ! Viens goûter, les cookies sont prêts.

Ni une, ni deux, le jeune se lève et se rapproche à grandes enjambées de sa grand-mère et du jeune blond masqué. Arrivé à leur niveau, il pose son regard sur le jeune homme face à lui. Qui est-il ?

- Je m'appelle Moon JongUp. Et tu es .. ?

- Jung DaeHyun.

- Oh ! Tu es le petit garçon qui venait avec son frère ? Halmeoni m'a parlé de toi plusieurs fois. Content de pouvoir mettre un visage sur ce nom.

Alors que le visage de JongUp n'affiche qu'un immense sourire, celui de DaeHyun montre une profonde tristesse.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Mon frère est .. Il est mort il y a dix ans.

- Je .. Euh .. Désolé ..

- Hmm ..

Madame Moon les fait entrer et s'installer à la table de la cuisine. Elle dépose devant eux l'assiette de cookies encore chaud et leur sert à chacun un verre de thé glacé au citron. DaeHyun hésite quelques instants puis enlève son masque et le pose sur la table. Il sent le regard de l'autre jeune se perdre sur son visage mais ne dit rien.

Dés qu'il voit la masque se poser sur la table, JongUp regarde le blond, détaillant son visage. Il ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver très beau puis, un coup d'œil vers sa grand-mère lui apprend qu'elle a comprit qu'il est à son goût. Elle ne le juge pas, elle. Pas comme ses parents. C'est pour ça qu'il vit chez elle, parce que ses propres géniteurs l'ont mis à la porte à cause de ses préférences. Pour une fois, il les remercie sinon il n'aurait pas rencontré ce fameux DaeHyun. Un grand sourire s'affiche sur son visage et il prend un cookie plein d'entrain. Il cherche activement un sujet de conversation quand la voix du blond se fait entendre faiblement :

- Vos cookies sont toujours aussi délicieux madame Moon.

- Tu m'envoie ravie DaeHyun. Tout compliment est bon à prendre. Mon petit-fils ici présent ne m'en fait aucun.

- Yah Halmeoni ! Ce n'est même pas vrai !

- Je sais JongUp, j'aime juste t'embêter parce que tu fonces tout droit dans mes pièges.

Alors que le plus jeune fait une petite moue, un petit sourire se peint sur le visage de DaeHyun. Le châtain est alors éblouit par ce sourire d'ange et il n'arrive plus à détacher son regard de cette merveille. Depuis qu'il l'a vu avec sa grand-mère, ce dénommé DaeHyun lui a tapé dans l'œil et, maintenant plus que jamais, il a envie d'apprendre à le connaitre. Il a envie d'enlever cette aura de tristesse qui émane de cet être qu'il qualifie de parfait. Mais, il a surtout envie de faire scintiller dans ses yeux une lueur de joie dont lui seul serait le responsable. Il reporte son attention sur son cookie et le mange tranquillement.

Les deux jeunes s'étaient installés dans l'herbe après la fin du goûter et DaeHyun avait remit son masque, au plus grand damne de JongUp qui aurait aimé continuer d'admirer son visage.

- Cet endroit a bien change en dix ans murmure DaeHyun.

- L'herbe a surtout bien poussé.

- Oui. Tu n'as pas cours ?

- Non, je ne suis pas inscrit au lycée d'ici encore parce que je suis arrivée chez ma grand-mère avant-hier.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Et toi ?

- Je .. C'est une journée spéciale pour moi .. C'est la date de .. Mort de mon frère.

- Je comprends. Il doit beaucoup te manquer.

- Enormément .. Je n'arrive pas à combler le vide qu'il a laissé dans mon cœur.

- Tu ne pourras jamais le combler totalement, surtout si en dix ans la douleur ne s'est pas atténuée.

- Je le sais .. Depuis tout ce temps, je vie dans le passé.

- Je sais qu'on ne se connait que depuis deux heures à tout cassé mais, je veux t'aider à vivre dans le présent. De ce que j'ai vu de toi, je t'apprécie beaucoup et j'aimerais t'aider à vivre à nouveau. Le fait que je sois là où tu venais avec ton frère est peut-être un signe qu'il t'envoi pour renaitre. Je le prends comme ça moi.

- Tu veux m'aider ? Tu es bien le premier. Plus personne ne m'approche depuis ce moment et on me surnomme la « beauté froide » dans mon lycée. (Il baisse la tête.) Je dois leur faire peur avec mes yeux vides et mon masque.

JongUp ressent la détresse dans la voix de DaeHyun et celle-ci le prend en plein cœur. Il pose deux doigts sous le menton du blond et lui relève doucement le visage.

- Je ne trouve pas que tu fasses peur DaeHyun. Tes yeux ne sont pas vides, ils sont emplit d'une profonde tristesse dont personne ne peut en trouver le fond. Je ne dis pas que je te comprends mais moi aussi j'ai perdu des personnes que j'aime sauf qu'eux sont toujours en vie .. (changeant rapidement de sujet, il reprend) Et ton masque n'intimide pas, il cache juste un magnifique sourire.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien JongUp, merci de vouloir m'aider. Tu .. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu pourras me conter ton histoire. Je saurais t'écouter.

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre et se dit qu'il est l'heure de rentrer.

- Je dois y aller, merci pour cette après-midi. Ca m'a fait du bien. Tu pourras remercier ta grand-mère pour moi ?

JongUp hoche la tête, un peu déçut de se séparer de son nouvel ami. Ami qui enlève son masque d'une oreille, le décale de devant ses lèvres et déposent celles-ci sur la joue du châtain. Il remet son masque en place rapidement, ses joues colorées d'une petite teinte rose, et s'éloigne à grandes enjambées de cette clairière.

Pendant le chemin du retour, il se demande ce qui a bien put lui passer par la tête pour faire un bisou sur la joue de ce jeune homme, aussi attirant soit-il. DaeHyun conserve l'image de son sourire dans sa tête et ses joues rougissent à nouveau. En arrivant chez lui, il se rend compte qu'il n'a même pas son numéro de téléphone et qu'il ne sait donc pas quand il va le revoir. En entrant dans sa maison, un doux sourire orne ses lèvres mais il est caché par son masque. Il salue ses parents qui sont devant la télé et monte dans sa chambre en les laissant choqué. Ils se regardent l'un l'autre pour savoir s'ils ont rêve la pointe de joie dans la voix de leur fils mais en viennent à la conclusion que ce n'était pas un songe et ils sont heureux pour lui.

Trois jours avaient passé avant d'être Samedi. DaeHyun n'avait qu'une hâte : retourner voir JongUp. Le soleil brillait quand il s'était réveillé et il est actuellement devant son bol de céréales. Il a vraiment envie de revoir son .. Ami ? Il se plait à penser ça, n'en ayant plus depuis longtemps. Il se prépare en vitesse et quitte la maison familiale vide car ses parents sont chez des amis. Il prend le chemin du chalet, une petite joie qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps l'envahissant. Arrivée à la clairière, il voit le jeune homme assit sous le porche du chalet en train de lire. Il s'approche timidement en abaissant son masque, hésite puis dit doucement :

- JongUp ?

L'appelé relève le visage et un sourire illumine son visage.

- DaeHyun, tu es revenu !

- Oui, j'avais envie de te voir.

Le sourire du châtain double –dans la limite du possible- et il pose son livre. JongUp se lève et enlace le blond devant lui. Une timide sourire se dessine sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

- Je suis vraiment content de te revoir. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui merci JongUp. Et toi ?

- Après avoir vu ton sourire, ça ne peut que bien aller.

DaeHyun rougit légèrement aux mots du plus jeune alors que ce dernier le relâche et retourne s'asseoir, lui faisant une place à ses côtés. Le blond remet son masque devant sa bouche et prend place à côté de JongUp. Celui-ci fait une légère moue que le plus vieux ne comprend pas puis, le châtain lui enlève doucement son masque pour ne pas le brusquer.

- Tu es bien mieux sans.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais DaeHyun l'a parfaitement entendu.

- Euh .. Merci. Je prends ça comme un compliment.

- C'en est un, babo.

Le plus jeune sourit et regarde le ciel d'où commence à tomber quelques gouttes. Il invite son ami à entrer et ils vont tous les deux s'installer sur le canapé. DaeHyun se souvient alors de quand il avait cinq ans et qu'il était à cette même place car il pleuvait. Il se revoit avec son grand frère. Cette personne qui lui manque tellement depuis toutes ces années. Il baisse la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il sent JongUp le prendre par les épaules et le serrer contre lui. Bien que DaeHyun ne veuille pas craquer devant lui, il finit par laisser dévaler ses larmes sur ses joues. Le châtain caresse doucement son dos pour l'apaiser, comprenant la douleur que peut ressentir le blond à l'égard de son frère. Il le ressent aussi. De longues minutes passent ainsi et DaeHyun s'endort sans le vouloir dans les bras du plus jeune, apaisé par le bruit de la pluie et par la chaleur des bras de son ami. Ce dernier pose alors doucement la tête blonde sur ses genoux et entreprend de les caresser doucement. Une heure plus tard, la pluie cesse enfin et DaeHyun rentre finalement chez lui dans la soirée.

Deux semaines qu'ils se connaissent et les jeunes sont devenus très proches, partageant une bulle.

- Mais si Dae', je te dis que tu es bien trop mignon pour te cacher derrière un masque !

Le surnommé Dae' devient alors tout rouge, mal à l'aise. Il change de sujet en demandant timidement :

- Tu .. Je sais que l'on ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps mais .. Tu veux bien me raconter ton histoire ? Le pourquoi de tes paroles sur la perte d'un proche et le pourquoi de ta venue ici. Oh bien sur je comprends si tu ne veux pas m'en parler JongUp !

Le châtain baisse légèrement la tête, pesant le pour et le contre. Il a peur de la réaction de DaeHyun et que celui-ci s'éloigne de lui. Devant la bouille de son nouvel ami, il a envie de se confier. Il prend une grande inspiration et commence son récit :

- Je suis né et j'ai grandit à Séoul dans une famille modeste. J'ai deux grands frères de qui j'étais assez proche. Au collège, je suis devenu ami avec un mec plus jeune que moi qui venait de Mokpo. On s'est rapproché grâce à notre passion pour la danse et on a loué une salle de danse tous les deux où on passait la plupart de notre temps libre. Il s'appelle Choi JunHong et avait pris le surnom de Zelo lors des compétitions de danses que l'on faisait. Mais, l'année dernière, je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'attirait plus qui ne le devrait. Je ne pense pas que j'en étais amoureux mais, j'étais attiré par lui. J'ai eu peur de ce que je ressentais et je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était un homme qui m'intéressait. Après de nombreux jours et de longues heures de réflexion j'en suis venu à la conclusion que j'étais gay. J'en ai parlé à mes frère il y a quelques mois, ne voulant pas leur cacher ça mais ma mère m'a entendu et a été horrifié. Elle en a parlé à mon père et ils ont décidé de m'éloigner de Séoul considérant que c'était JunHong qui m'avait rendu comme ça. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire et je me suis retrouvé ici, à Busan. (un petit sourire apparait sur son visage) Mais finalement, je ne regrette pas tant que ça d'être venu car j'ai put rencontrer le petit garçon dont ma grand-mère m'avait tant parlé. (son sourire se fana) Mais j'ai aussi bien comprit que j'étais la honte de la famille et que pour mes parents, je n'étais plus rien. Heureusement, ma grand-mère est plus ouverte d'esprit qu'eux et m'a donc accueillit à bras ouvert.

DaeHyun, totalement éberlué par cette histoire, regarde JongUp quelques instants puis passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attire contre son corps :

- Tes parents sont idiots de penser ainsi mais, une partie de moi les remercie car grâce à eux, j'ai put rencontrer un .. Meilleur ami ?

- Oui, un meilleur ami.

JongUp relève doucement le visage et sourit à un DaeHyun aux joues rouges. En effet, leurs visages se retrouvent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et le plus âgé sent le souffle de son vis-à-vis sur ses lèvres, ce qui est assez perturbant. Devant la gêne de son ami, JongUp sourit et se recule doucement jusqu'à une distance convenable. Il demande :

- Je ne te dégoute pas alors ?

- Absolument pas JongUp. Tu es comme tu es et je t'apprécie comme tu es.

- Merci. Je change de sujet mais, et toi, tu n'as jamais eu de petites amies alors puisque personne ne t'approche, non ?

- Tu as raison.

- Ni de premier baiser ?

- Non plus. Pourquoi ?

- Tu me laisserais te le prendre ?

- Hein ?

DaeHyun fait un petit bond dû à la surprise que lui provoque cette question. JongUp veut l'embrasser lui ? C'est inimaginable à ses yeux. Cependant, le plus jeune prend ça comme un refus.

- Oublie ça ! Je n'aurais pas dû demander ça. Pardon ..

- Mais JongUp, je ne veux pas oublier. Je ne suis peut-être pas doué et plutôt inexpérimenté en amour mais .. Je ne peux pas nier qu'être embrassé par toi ne me dérangerait pas. Au contraire.

- Tu es sérieux ?

JongUp écarquille les yeux au possible face à un DaeHyun tout rouge. Il venait de l'inviter à l'embrasser là, non ? Le blond hoche timidement la tête pour approuver ses dires. Le plus jeune lui pose une main sur la joue et lui relève doucement le visage.

- Ferme les yeux.

DaeHyun obéit à la phrase du châtain et abaisse ses paupières, ayant tout de même une petite appréhension. Il sent le visage de JongUp se rapprocher du sien et son souffle se répercuter sur ses lèvres. Une première fois, le plus jeune fait se frôler leur lèvres et un frisson parcourt l'échine du blond. Plus franchement, JongUp approche son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis et colle doucement ses lèvres aux siennes. La sensation qu'ils éprouvent est indescriptible et ils ressentent un immense bien être. Le plus jeune recule son visage et pose son front contre celui du jeune homme face à lui. Les joues rougies témoignent de leur gène mais leurs sourires montrent une profonde est heureux, il a réussit à faire naitre un sourire sublime sur ce visage ravagé d'une tristesse passée.

Finalement, JongUp avait peut-être raison : il avait dut être envoyé par le frère de DaeHyun pour le rendre heureux. Leurs sentiments ne sont pas encore très clairs mais, on peut être sûr qu'ils évolueront. Seul le futur pourra faire naitre et grandir l'amour qui les lie déjà.


End file.
